Spotless Instincts
by J. Merridew
Summary: Sorry, my brain's broken right now. Try again later. Friendship/possible romance later. Merridew/OC/Roger. K , most likely gonna up it later, since I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Fanfic, please tell me how it is so far... Yes, I used the descriptions of Jack and Roger right from the book.**  
**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own **_**Lord of the Flies **_**or its characters. I do not own "Liar". Nor I do not own SMS (But I wouldn't want to own it, cause the school's awful).**

Chapter 1

_All our secrets they are tailored trouble_

_Draped loose now around your hips_

_Your spotless instincts are valid_

_We co-exist_

_Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)_

_Got 26 days to work with_

_(It moves, it moves, it moves)_

_We'll see what all gets done_

_I'm an addict for dramatics_

_I confuse the two for love_

"_You can tell me that you don't beg_"_

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score_

_We're all choir boys at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)_

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score_

_We're all choir boys at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)_

_Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)_

_Then back on that island that you swear by_

_Still barely can afford_

_It's still a question of "How long will this hold?"_

"_Is it any different now that we are"_

_(I said we are patient)_

"_Oh, don't you go there, not here, not now"_

_(It moves, it moves, it moves)_

_Not here, not now_

_I'm an addict for dramatics_

_I confuse the two for love_

"_You can tell me that you don't beg_"_

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score_

_We're all choir boys at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)_

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score_

_We're all choir boys at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)_

_We're all choir boys at the best!_

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score_

_We're all choir boys at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)_

_Liar (liar)_

_If we're keeping score_

_We're all choir boys at best_

_(Intrusive and arrogant)_

_Liar (Liar) Liar (Liar)_

_It takes one to know one_

The voices flowed out of the Choir room, but none of the students knew who was singing. No matter, whoever they were had extreme skill, both with their voices and with playing guitar. What was even stranger was that the students were clearly not from America. They had accents- probably British.

The gathered students of Saxe Middle School waited eagerly to see the duet, and they needed not wait for long. The first to come out was a redhead. He was thin and bony; and his hair was red beneath the black cap. His face was crumpled and freckled, and ugly without silliness. The second was a slight, furtive boy whom no one knew. The shock of black hair, down his nape and low on his forehead, seemed to suit his gloomy face and made what had seemed at first an unsociable remoteness into something forbidding. Both wore black robes and capes, as well as the black caps. Merridew's cap had a golden badge on it, while Roger's had a silver badge. None knew _why _they were dressed like that, and it was likely that most never would.

"What are you all staring at?" Merridew snarled.

"Hello! You two must be Jack and Roger. Welcome to Saxe Middle School! You can-"

_When will it stop? _Merridew's eyes asked Roger.

_Don't look at me _was the response.

"...Casey will show you to your classes. If you have any questions, feel free to find me."

A girl of 13 had entered the room. She was taller than most girls, with tan skin and long crow-black hair. Her eyes were a bright blue-green. Her shirt was black with some sort of gun-like thing, reading "Dr. Horrible's Freeze Ray: Stops time, tell your friends" and in a smaller print "Wonderflonium powered".

"What the..?" Merridew whispered to himself.

"OK. My name's Casey, and I guess I'll be your guide. Please follow me."

"Chief!" Hearing Roger, Merridew slowed down so the girl was out of hearing.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or are Americans strange?"

"They're completely batty."

"You don't have to be so rude to them. It's not everyday the younger kids can hear the 8th graders sing, and you two aren't half bad."

_When did she show up? _"Look, I can do whatever I want, and you can't do anything about it. So leave me alone." Merridew stalked down the hallway, ignoring his "guide". It wasn't like she had done anything anyway.

"_Not half-bad. I'll show her. I bet she can't even sing. The rest of this stupid school's choir is terrible. I can't believe it."_

**A/N Again, this is my first FF. I hope it is to your liking, LotF fans. If not, I will try my best to make it better in future chapters. I'm running on 3 hours sleep and Starbucks, and it's 12:29 AM... What am I to do? It looks so short... If you find any grammatical errors, please let me know... Thanks, mates! Good night/morning/whatever. Don't let the beastie get you!**


	2. Note to Readers

I am so sorry for the inconveniences I have cause you, readers of this FanFiction. My summer was much busier than I had anticipated, but I should have a chapter up by Sunday. Again, I am very sorry.

-J. Merridew


End file.
